GPB-06F Super Custom Zaku F2000
The GPB-06F Super Custom Zaku F2000 is a custom variant of the original MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type. It is featured in the anime Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G OVA. It was piloted by Gunpla builder Tatsu Shimano. The name F2000 is a pun, meaning "1000 times stronger than F2 type". Technology & Combat Characteristics The Super Zaku Custom F2000 is a heavily armored version of the HGUC Zaku II F2 Type, being equipped with molded armor parts to increase it defensive capabilities. This however greatly reduced the suit's performance in space combat as the armor is considered heavy and sometimes unreliable in some situations. To compensate for the heavy equipment, additional boosters were equipped onto the mobile suit to make it a bit more mobile. The suit is equipped with almost the same weaponry as the F2 Type, only having different appearances than its predecessors. The Super Zaku Custom also has two extra arms located on the backpack to hold other weaponry. Since the custom parts were added to basic Zaku F2 kits using scratch build method, the connection between the armor and kit is rather weak and will fall apart, as evidenced after the Zaku F2000 suffered from a heavy attack. Armaments ;*3-tube Missile Pod :Four of these are mounted on the Super Custom Zaku F-2000. Two are mounted on the right hand, while two are mounted on the hips.http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_UVRoF5dMi7U/TN67xOGLqGI/AAAAAAAAWN8/wq81bVc8fQA/s1600/9.jpg ;*Super Custom MMP-78 120mm Machine Gun :Carried by a sub arm on this unit's backpack.http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_UVRoF5dMi7U/TN67xOGLqGI/AAAAAAAAWN8/wq81bVc8fQA/s1600/9.jpg ;*Super Custom MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun :Carried by a sub arm on this unit's backpack.http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_UVRoF5dMi7U/TN67xOGLqGI/AAAAAAAAWN8/wq81bVc8fQA/s1600/9.jpg ;*"Deadend G" Large Heat Hawk :A long heat hawk that is carried in both hands and used like a polearm. In the hands of a berserk pilot like Tatsu Shimano, it is capable of wreaking great havoc. Is considered the main weapon of the suit.http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_UVRoF5dMi7U/TN67xOGLqGI/AAAAAAAAWN8/wq81bVc8fQA/s1600/9.jpg ;*Super Custom Hand Grenade :Customized hand grenades used only by the Super Custom Zaku F-2000.http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_UVRoF5dMi7U/TN67xOGLqGI/AAAAAAAAWN8/wq81bVc8fQA/s1600/9.jpg ;*"Voltec Z" Machine Gun :Mounted on the left hand of the suit. Uses the same drum magazines as the MMP-78 Machine Gun.http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_UVRoF5dMi7U/TN67xOGLqGI/AAAAAAAAWN8/wq81bVc8fQA/s1600/9.jpg History After Kenta and Haru suit up and launch from the Argama into a space colony, the duo are attacked by Tatsu in his GPB-06F Super Zaku Custom F2000. Tatsu bombards the two with heavy fire, and manages chop off the legs of Kenta's Hyaku Shiki colorfully called the Byaku Shiki. In the real world, both Boris and the manager are observing the battle with great interest. During the battle, Haru notices that Tatsu's fast movements are causing the armor to crack on the Zaku. Kenta then fires the Hyaku Shiki's clay bazooka at the Zaku, resulting in its resin armor breaking off. Haru takes the opportunity and charges at Tatsu, winning the match. Gallery Super-custom-zaku-f2000-appearance.jpg Super-custom-zaku-f2000-missiles.jpg Super-custom-zaku-f2000-machine-guns.jpg Super-custom-zaku-f2000-voltec z-machine-gun.jpg Super-custom-zaku-f2000-deadend-g-heathawk.jpg F2000.jpg|Super Custom Zaku F2000, after losing its armor. FullarmorZakusmall.jpg|Line-art Version GPB-06F Super Custom Zaku F2000 - Lineart.jpg|GPB-06F Super Custom Zaku F2000 - Lineart gpb-06f-heathawk.jpg|Heat Hawk gpb-06f-skirtmissile.jpg|Skirt Missile Super Custom Zaku 2000.jpg|Super Custom Zaku F2000 from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld supercustomzakuGBFT.png|Super Custom Zaku F2000 with MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type colors rgyagya-supercustomzakusmash.jpg supercustomzakudefeated.jpg F2000 .jpg F2000 build fighters.jpeg Gunpla Hggb03.jpg|HGGB 1/144 GPB-06F Super Custom Zaku F2000 (2010): box art Notes References hj1011img054.jpg F21.jpg F20002.jpg F20003.jpg F20004.jpg External links *GPB-06F Super Zaku Custom F2000 on MAHQ.net